Paul's School of Emo
by Furyfur
Summary: Flames are welcome and please R&R. One-shot. Paul needs to make money and decides to open up a school on how to be emo. Will the kids get the better of him, or will Paul's bloody nature make them crack? Warning: Ver, very disturbing


Paul's School of Emo

A/N: I can't stop writing one-shots! I don't own pokemon. Flames are welcome and pretty please R&R!! Warning: May be disturbing to…everybody.

**************************************************************

"Attention, class is about to begin," Paul announced from behind a podium.

"Why the heck are we here?" One kid asked. "I never agreed to going to school!" The kid suddenly turned cherry red. "Don't tell my parents I said that."

"Welcome to Paul's School of Emo. You will be learning how to be hardcore Goth and…well…emo."

"But I love flowers and bunny-rabbits!"

"Shut up."

"You told me this was a ice cream shop!"

"You came to the wrong place, kid. Who shall be my first victim?"

One kid raised her hand. "What's emo mean?"

"Good question. That's why I won't answer it. Now, for your first lesson. Everybody see the nickel in front of them?"

The kids looked down at their desks. A kid with short black hair and a baseball cap leaped up. "Oh my God it's _shiny_!!!"

Paul looked disgusted. "What's your name?" he asked the kid.

"Lass Nick. I mean, Youngster Nick. Sorry, thought I was a chick for a second."

"Sure you did. See me after class. You've got a lot to learn. Okay. Everybody pick up the nickel." Everybody picked up the nickel. Paul smirked. "Now, watch me. I'm going to demonstrate what to do when you find a nickel." Paul picked up the nickel sitting on the podium and inserted it into his mouth. Kids watched in terror as he swallowed. All of them gasped.

"You expect us to swallow a nickel?"

"Of course I do. It's not that bad."

"We don't even know who you are! You can't just expect us to swallow nickels for your own pleasure!" A girl yelled.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Paul Jones." Some kids flinched at the name. "Now swallow the dang nickel." The kids just stared at the coins. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm a vegetarian," One kid dared to say.

"It's not meat, Sara, it's metal!" Nick said to the girl.

Paul glared. "Pick up the nickel and swallow it. Or do I need to draw you a picture?" One kid turned pale. A girl didn't bother to hid it and threw up all over the floor. Kids turned and stared at the throw-up. The girl had tried to swallow the nickel. There was scarlet blood everywhere. A few kids cried. Paul clapped his hands. "Well done! What's your name?" he asked the girl, smiling his evil smile.

The girl looked up from where she was coughing up blood. "Random Girl From China."

"That's an odd name, but it works for me! You should get some kind of reward. You are excused from the next lesson," Paul said to Random Girl From China. "Um, you can go to the nurse." Random Girl From China got up and walked away. Paul smiled. _One down…_he thought to himself. "The next lesson is killing bunnies." Kids gasped.

"Dang!"

Paul stepped out the door for a moment. Kids shared nervous glances. Paul came back pushing a cart that had a cage on top of it. In the cage were 30 rabbits, each smiling, as they had no idea what fate lie ahead of them. "Did everybody bring scissors?" Paul asked the class. They stared, mouth wide open. None of them knew if they should speak or not.

Nick jumped. "That's Mr. Hoppers! My pet rabbit! You can't kill him!"

"Your pet, huh? Then that changes everything." Nick sighed of relief and sat down. Paul smirked. "You'll be the one to kill him, in that case."

"WHAT???" Nick started sobbing and ran out of the room, grabbing Mr. Hoppers on the way out. No one made a move to stop him. _Strike two… _Paul thought.

"Anybody else want to miss out on this exciting lesson?" Paul asked. Everybody got up and walked out. Paul blinked in confusion. _Strike…29? _he thought. One kid with jet-black hair was still sitting. He had 'Zi' written across his black shirt in white blurred letters. His gray eyes were slits as he glared at Paul. "Well, I guess you're the only one who graduates, Zi. Congratulations."

Zi just stared.

"Zi?"

Nothing.

Paul dropped to his knees and bowed down to Zi, confessing him the better emo. Zi's eye glinted and he smirked. Happy with his victory, Zi pulled out a Swiss army knife and stabbed Paul in the back.

*************************************************************

**You thought I was kidding? No, there really is someone more emo than Paul. Now apparently he's dead. Flames are welcome and R&R or else!!! ~Furyfur**


End file.
